To Catch a Winchester
by ILovePenNames
Summary: Dean and Sam are targets of a secret society, but why?


**To Catch a Winchester**

Title is a play on an old Hitchcock movie. This is my first story, so if this chapter sucks let me know. I don't like wasting my time, so I'll stop writing and just continue to read the brilliant fan fiction already on this site. Thanks!

P.S. This is a first draft with no other person having edited, so if things are unclear or the writing is sloppy, I apologize and please let me know.

**Summary:** Dean and Sam find themselves the targets of a secret society, but why? Takes place after Devil's Trap and assumes all survived.

**Spoilers: **For first season, especially Shadow and Dead Man's Blood.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but Rose.

She could tell that Dean was nervous. Rose had only spent five days with the boys, but she already knew a lot of their tells. Her ability to analyze people's behavior made her an excellent poker player, and an even better hunter.

At this moment her ability was telling her that if they didn't find Sam soon, Dean's nervousness was going to segue into full blown panic.

Right now he was merely drumming his fingers on either side of the map on the table. Soon would come the tapping of the feet to be followed by pacing and then, her personal favorite, reckless driving of the Impala all over town. Dean was an amazing hunter, the best she had ever seen when he and Sam were together. However, when Sam was possibly in danger Dean's hunting skills took a back seat to his protective brotherly instincts.

His emotions were getting in the way; Rose had to help him organize his thoughts.

"Dean." No response.

"Dean." She tried again, still no response.

"Dean!" That got his attention. He quickly tried to school the emotion out of his eyes as he turned toward her, but before they completely cleared she could read the fear in them. Even without looking in his eyes she could tell he was scared for Sam's safety. The usual sense of confidence and bravado that oozed off him was gone. Instead there was his fidgeting and almost a sense of teetering on the edge of being lost. She couldn't stand seeing Dean like that. It made her worry, and she hated to worry. So, that just pushed her into pissed.

"Dean, if we're going to find him we've got to make a plan, and do it fast. Your freaking out is not going to help Sam. In fact, it'll just give whoever took him more time to hurt him. So snap out of it, and get your butt in gear!" For a moment she wondered if she had gone too far. There was a rage in his eyes that she hadn't ever seen, but before she could contemplate it further, it was gone. In its place was a steely determination, and a wry grin as he looked at her, "Ya know you reminded me of my dad just then."

Rose smiled back at him, "Considering what you and your brother have told me about him, I'm not sure if that's a compliment or not, but I'm gonna take it as one seeing as how right now my ego kinda needs a boost."

Dean grinned at her and then immediately moved on to the business at hand. "Okay", he said, looking down at the map. "I'm guessing whoever took him must have done it because he found out who was behind these werewolf attacks. I mean, we know that they aren't the normal random, vicious attacks. He thought they were being calculated by someone."

"What else did Sam manage to say before he was cut off?"

"Uh, he said something about the werewolves being at a farm."

"Okay, so the first thing we do is check out old and or abandoned farms. Try to see if they might have taken Sam to one of those. I would guess that we can eliminate all farms that have close neighbors; they wouldn't want people to be able to see or hear what they're doing. Lets start with the old Duggan Farm and then work our way in toward town." She looked over at Dean as she finished and saw him smirking at her. "What?" she asked.

"Nothing. It's just that you kind of remind me of Sam when he gets all Geek Boy on me, and won't just let me go in all guns blazing."

Rose rolled her eyes at him for response. "Whatever Libido Boy. Let's get started."

**Old Duggan Farm**

As they pulled into the old driveway for the Duggan Farm, Dean's hope that their first stop would also be their last in the search for Sam seemed to be dashed. The farm appeared to be completely abandoned. From what Dean could see the driveway had no recent tire marks on it, and the rest of the place looked equally deserted.

Still, there was always a chance that whoever these people were they were there and just very good at covering up for themselves. There were two main buildings on the farm, the house and the barn.

The house looked to be the typical old colonial homestead. At one time the house might have been painted white, though now it was hard to tell with the rotting wood and damage from the elements. The steps leading up to the porch seemed pretty rickety and not too far from total collapse. It had a nice long wrap around porch that was littered with debris from the trees around it.

All of the glass from the windows except for a few pieces was gone. There were two shutters desperately trying to hang on to the house, and the roof looked like it probably had a few holes in it from the last bad storm.

A couple hundred feet from the house lay the barn. It actually looked to be in better shape than the house. You could definitely tell that it had been painted red at some point. Its roof seemed to be intact. Except for a bit of damage from the elements and the sense of abandonment that it gave off, it seemed to be ready for use.

The grass between the two had to be at least two feet high, and just screamed snakes' nest. "Well," Dean thought, "at least this is one time that it helps to be Dean Winchester and not Indiana Jones. Thank God I'm only afraid, wait not necessarily afraid just disgusted, by rats and not snakes."

Dean pulled up a little ways from the front of the house, behind some trees to give them cover, after all there was no need to alert anyone that might be there that the cavalry had come to call, and killed the engine.

Rose and he got out of the Impala and went to the trunk while still checking out their surroundings and trying to determine if there was even the slightest hint that something was off or that Sam was there just waiting to be rescued.

Unfortunately, Dean could detect nothing. Pulling open the trunk, he took a shotgun filled with real bullets, putting various others in his pockets, for himself and handed Rose the .45 with real bullets.

"Okay. How about I take the barn and you take the house, and we meet back here in thirty?" Rose asked.

Dean mulled that over. He didn't particularly like someone else directing him about what to do, it went against his nature, but then he was pretty sure it went against Rose's to do the same. Plus he didn't feel like he had the time to argue about something so trivial. For all he knew Sam was bleeding to death at this very moment. He couldn't imagine finding Sam just minutes too late and all because of his pride. He would do anything to avoid that scenario.

He also didn't like splitting up in what could quite possibly be enemy territory, but then again he knew that Rose could take of herself and frankly he wanted to cover as much ground as possible in the shortest amount of time possible. So, he merely nodded his head at Rose and went towards the house.

Rose slipped inside the barn cautiously with her gun held closely to her chest, pointing up at the ceiling. The place looked old and as if it hadn't been used in decades, but she knew from experience that appearances could be deceiving.

There were a few stalls on either side of the barn, but what immediately drew her attention was what appeared to be a trapdoor on the far side of the barn. She made her way quickly across the barn, and pulled up the trap door. She came down the stairs letting the trapdoor close above her, and cut off what scant light she had had.

While up in the barn there had been the smell of mustiness and disuse, down here there was a definite smell of animals, no doubt werewolves. It was now plainly obvious that the barn up above was a front. Down here there was no doubt that the place was in constant use. The floors were clean, and appeared to be well used.

She turned on her flashlight and started down a narrow hallway. She only went a few steps when she saw a doorway on her right. There was light coming from underneath the door. She slowly opened the door and made her way over to where she could see a figure chained to the wall. Sam.

He didn't appear to be too severely damaged. His left eye was swollen, and she could just see above his right ear that his hair was matted with blood that had dripped onto the shoulder of his white t-shirt and was already dried.

There was a manacle attached to each wrist and ankle, and his wrists appeared red and raw. He had various bruises and cuts on his face, as though someone had been using him as their own personal punching bag, but there was nothing that appeared to be life threatening. However, Sam was unconscious.

She went up to him and lightly tapped his cheek. "Sam. Come on Sam answer me. It's Rose, Sam." She tapped his cheek a little harder, and he finally started to come around.

Sam began to moan. His head moved listlessly from side to side while his eyes flickered open. It took a few seconds for them to completely open and a few more for him to blink Rose into focus. After that it took just a few more seconds for his brain to fire all the necessary synapses to where he could realize that he was about to be rescued.

He gave Rose a slight grin with a "Boy, is it good to see you."

Rose gave him one of her patented grins, "Right back at ya kid. It seems you've gotten yourself into a bit of a pickle."

"You can say that again."

"Alright, it seems you've gotten yourself into a bit of a pickle."

"Ha-ha, very funny."

"I thought so. So, you mind tellin' me exactly what's goin' on here? I never figured you for the kinky stuff" she said as she rattled the chain attached to his left ankle "Dean maybe, but not you."

"Yeah I gotta say don't put me down for s&m if this is what it's like."

"Seriously Sam, what happened?"

"Well, I was in the old Baptist church trying to find out more about the victims, and I heard the Priest, Father Matthews arguing with Mr. Thomas. I tried to listen to their argument. They were talking about the werewolves and how hard it was to keep them under control at the farm. I saw Father Matthews pick up an old book off his desk, walk across the room, and hide it behind the painting of The Last Supper on his wall. They left, and I snuck in and was able to grab it. I called Dean and told him that someone was controlling the werewolves. I thought I heard someone coming, so I shut off the phone. I started reading the book, but then I figured it was probably better to just hide it and come back for it later with you and Dean. That way at least if I got caught before I could get to you and Dean, you guys could still get the book. Boy, am I glad I did that. I hid it, and started to hit send for Dean's number – then nothing. The next thing I know I wake up here, and there's some guy telling me that I had better tell him everything I know about what's going on and where the book is."

"Ooookay, lets start with why would someone do that, control these werewolves? I mean, what would they get out of attacking people? No one has even been killed, just injured and scared stupid. What could possibly be gained from that?"

"Well, as near as I can tell the only thing that's been gained from this whole thing is Dean and I showing up."

"So, you think that someone wanted to get you and Dean here for some reason. Why?"

"I don't really know, but whatever it is I don't think that it's so we can exchange pot roast recipes. The last time someone set a trap for us it was to capture dad."

"Well, I guess we can figure that out later. What did you get out of the book?"

"Just one thing, and I think that this could be the most important part. I discovered that this town used to be host to some sort of cult or secret society almost a hundred and fifty years ago. They used this farm as their home base. Their leader was named Mark Tucker. He claimed that his family was killed by a supernatural being. He wanted to enlighten others as to the dangers that were out there, and…"

Throughout his talk Rose had been scouting out the rest of the room that they were in. Unfortunately, it was just a plain white room.

When Sam paused Rose turned back around to face him. He waited until her eyes met his before he dropped his biggest bombshell. "and supposedly he left his secret society to go hunt evil when a man by the name of Colt made him a special gun."

"Whoa baby."

"I know. Can you believe it? We may have just found out who the original owner of the colt was, and I can't wait to find out more about this secret society. Can you…?"

Rose held up her hands to stop Sam's questions, "Hold on Sam. First, where did you hide the book?"

"Oh yeah. Dean's gonna love this. I unscrewed the bottom of the collection box in the lobby of the church, and put it in there. Oh hey, we better hurry up and get outta here before that guy comes back. Do you think that you can pick the locks on my feet?"

A strong male voice answered his question, "Oh I don't think that that will be necessary Samuel."

Rose turned around so fast, Sam thought she would get whiplash. She immediately had her gun pointed at the man that had appeared behind her, the same one that had been interrogating Sam. Sam merely waited for Rose's authoritative voice to tell the guy that he was about to have his ass kicked for what he had done to Sam. Unfortunately, that never happened.

Instead, Rose looked at the man, stood up, and lowered her gun. "Well, is that all you need, Charlie?" she asked the man before turning back to Sam.

There was a moment of stunned silence. Sam's eyes widened with horror and understanding, his mouth opening and closing without any sound coming out.

Rose merely gave him a small sad smile. Charlie was the first one to speak, "Yeah, thanks Rose. That's all we needed."

Rose drew her gun level to Sam's chest, and met his shocked eyes with sad ones of her own. "I know you probably won't believe me, but I am sorry Sam. I liked you. Goodbye Sam. Don't worry about Dean, I'll take good care of him." Then she fired.

Dean was pacing beside the Impala. He had thoroughly checked the house, and had gotten back to the car with time to spare. Now he was just waiting for Rose to show up.

She still had another five minutes, but he was restless and ready to go. He wanted to find his brother. NOW. He waited exactly five minutes, and then began to worry about Rose. Maybe she had found Sam but had also been caught too.

He was just about to go looking for her when he saw her coming back from the barn. He let out a sigh of relief, and waited impatiently for her to get to the car. It seemed like it took forever for her to walk the couple of hundred feet over.

He went ahead and started the car, knowing that if she had found anything she wouldn't be calmly walking over to tell him. He sat there drumming his fingers on the steering wheel. He heard the passenger door creak open, and looked as Rose sat down. It was futile, but he asked it anyway, "Did ya find anything?"

It took a moment, but she finally lifted her head up from where she was staring at the floorboard and raised her sad eyes to his green ones. "No."

"Don't worry." He patted her shoulder sympathetically. "I know how ya feel, but we will find him. And when we do, we'll kill whoever it is that did this. I promise."

He was hoping that his words would encourage her, as they had often done for Sam. Instead he saw her eyes begin to tear up.

He immediately took his hand off her shoulder and turned away. Man! Couldn't he do anything right today! It must be the whole chick thing that was throwing him off.

He began driving away from the old farm. Well, at least he knew for certain that Sam wasn't here, and they were on their way to find him. That thought at least gave him some comfort.

**Thanks for Reading! I appreciate it!**


End file.
